Inazuma Host Club
by Shaty Ana
Summary: Él nunca penso que al entrar a aquella sala de musica cambiaria su vida  -de ahora en adelante seras el perro del club -Nooooo
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Que tal! Yo de nuevo molestando con mis ideas pocos originales XDD

Sé que algunos me querrán matar porque no he subido con ti de mis otros fics (gomen en serio), pero es que eh tenido un montón de ideas en la cabeza y me puse a dibujar y cuando por fin las saque se me metió esta idea en la mañana u.u

Así que ya la saque, pero me defiendo con algo, si pueden copiar toda la historia de Kuroshitsuji, yo puedo con la de Ouran High School Host Club XDDD

Dedicado a Pao-chan! Porque a sido una de las personas mas geniales que haya tenido el placer de conocer…

Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Inazuma Host Club-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La secundaria Raimon, un instituto prestigioso en el que los hijos de los más ricos y famosos personajes estudian para manejar en el futuro las empresas de sus padres. Para entrar tienes dos opciones: ser rico o ser muy listo…

-creo que me volví a perder…-un muchacho de cabellos azulados amarrados en manera de cebolla pero muy desordenado de unos 16 años caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria Raimon, no llevaba el uniforme habitual, traía puesto una camisa blanca y por encima una especie de suéter verde, con pantalones grises y unos lentes redondos y muy grades.

-tal vez…a la derecha-había entrado a estudiar ese año, sus notas eran excelentes y por eso había sido invitado a formar parte de la secundaria, al no venir de una prestigiosa familia como todos los que habían hay debía conformarse con lo que fuera y lo que llevaba puesto era su lindo uniforme…

-ah…-suspiro con pesadez-ya me perdí de nuevo-le empezaba a rodear un aura negra-tal vez debería preguntar, pero dónde?

Tlink

Se giró buscando de donde provenía aquel insignificante pero salvador ruido

-salón de música…-leyó en voz alta el letrero de la puerta, no sabía si entrar o quedarse afuera hasta que alguien lo encontrara, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, ¿pero que más podía perder?

-…hola…-abrió la puerta muy despacio esperando encontrarse lo peor, cuando de repente una lluvia de pétalos junto con una luz salió del salón, cuando pudo fijar bien su vista vio a un chico de cabellos castaños sentado en una silla con otros 4 chicos rodeándolo

-¡Bienvenido al Inazuma Host!- lo dijeron al unisón los 6 chicos que se encontraban allí

-Inazuma que cosa?-lo decía con incredulidad en su voz mientras se adentraba y los miraba de manera rara

-oh, un nuevo visitante-el chico de cabellos castaños fue quien se le acercó y le paso un brazo por el hombro-mucho gusto soy Mamoru Endo, y tú eres?-le decía con una hermosa sonrisa, una de esas que te seducen en el primer momento

-soy K-kazemaru Ichirouta-le respondió el otro algo nervioso, no por la cercanía del otro, no, sino por el hecho de que aquel chico llevara una bandana en la cabeza, como él lo clasificaría un rarito…

-Kazemaru…-dejo el otro algo pensativo- jamás había oído hablar de él, Goenji, ¿se te hace familiar?

-Kazemaru Ichirouta, un nuevo alumno que ingreso este año por sus buenas notas, no viene de ninguna familia prestigiosa y al parecer no sabe nada de moda-le respondía el otro de manera seria mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa arrogante, él siempre tenía las respuestas

-ah si!-exclamo el otro con entusiasmo-eso explica porque estas vestido así

-que dices?-ah Kazemaru le dio un tic en su único ojo visible

-muy bien, como eres nuevo te presentare a todos los tipos-Endo arrastro al otro asía adentro-ellos son…

-no espera-interrumpió el Kazemaru-que este club!

-pues el Inazuma Host que más?-dijeron los dos gemelos de cabellos platinados que se encontraban allí (los dos tendrán el cabello platinado)

-si kaze-chan, que no sabías?-le preguntaba un lindo chico de cabello castaños con ojos azules

-quien te dio permiso de decirme Kaze-chan?-le preguntaba el peli azulado ya desesperado por la actitud de todos los locos que habían allí, solo faltaba que el chico peli rosa que acababa de acercarse a conciliar al otro le digiera algo…

-bueno, a este club también vienen chicos pero está bien, que deseas, ¿el salvaje? ¿el lolita?¿el pedófilo? ¿el serio?

-qué cosa?...-ahora si estaba confundido, el chico con la banda en la cabeza lo noto y se le acerco, lo rodeo con sus brazos y le pregunto muy cerca de su rostro- ¿acaso me quisieras probar a mí?

Kazemaru estaba tan impactado que lo único por lo que opto fue por tratar de huir, como estaba de espaldas no se dio cuenta de que había un jarrón en un estante justamente detrás de él, chocando y provocando al momento que se callera y se rompiera..

-oh no, ese jarrón iba ser subastado-dijo un gemelo

-íbamos a empezar pidiendo 8 millones de yenes-colaboro el otro

-¿cuánto?-Kazemaru preguntaba impresionado, no lo podía creer

-que haremos Endo?-preguntaba Goenji al peli castaño quien se había sentado para relajarse (y de que ¬¬)

-ah…-suspiro-conoces ese proverbio Kazemaru-kun-todos se giraron a verlo con seriedad, el jefe iba a hablar-si estas en roma as lo que los romanos dicen… en otras palabras-alzo su vista viendo seriamente al otro- si no tienes dinero, paga con tu propio cuerpo… de ahora en adelante eres el perrito del Host club

-¿QUE?-Kazemaru tenía los ojos como platos, no podría creerlo de que al entrar a aquel salón de clases como alguien perdido, saldría como un perro… (pobre se los juro u.u)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Inazuma Host Club-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-y dime Endo-kun, cuál es tu música favorita?-preguntaba una linda chica

-la que tu prefieras-le respondía de manera seductora

-yo, te eh preparado un pastel…-le decía tímidamente la chica

-supongo que estará bien, siempre y cuando me des tú de comer -le respondía mientras la miraba a los ojos seductoramente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, Kazemaru, solo miraba hastiado

_-Mamoru Endo, segundo grado, rey del Host club_-

-y después se calló mientras corría por el campo de flores raspándose la rodilla-decía el peli plateado

-¡Atsuya!-le reclamaba el otro

-y cuando llegue se arrojó encima mío a llorar-le decía con una sonrisa burlona

-ah que lindo…-decía una chica entre suspiros

-¡Atsuya eso no se cuenta!-le reprimía el otro con un puchero y dos lagrimones es sus ojos mientras se paraba para huir

-lo siento Shiro-el otro lo tomo por la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas abrazándolo-es que te veías muy lindo en ese momento-le decía seductoramente cerca del rostro del otro

-amor entre hermanos que lindo!-decían muy emocionada dos chicas que se encontraban cerca

-_Atsuya y Shiro Fubuki, primer año-_

-no entiendo esto todavía…-respondía mas que hastiado Kazemaru

-nuestro propósito es usar los encantos de cada uno para satisfacer las necesidades de todos-respondía Goenji serenamente-por cierto Endo es el mejor

-¡que, ese chico!- respondía impresionado mientras revisaba unas hojas-¡vaya su solicitud es del 70%!-ahora si estaba impresionado

-si lose- respondía el otro-te voy a encargar algunas tareas del Host, si quieres escapa… pero tengo un excelente servicio en casa, como 800 hombres a mi favor-le decía con una sonrisa macabra-Kazemaru solo paso saliva

-_Shuuya Goenji, segundo año, vicepresidente del Host Club-_

-es cierto, trabaja duro Kazemaru-le susurraron al oído produciendo que este saltara del susto. Cuando se recuperó miro a Endo seriamente, quien fue quien lo asusto y se dispuso a hablar

-la verdad, yo creo que la belleza exterior no importa, es lo que está por dentro lo que realmente importa, no se porque existen este tipo de clubs…-lo dijo tan sinceramente que el otro solo lo vio

-tienes razón…-bajo la mirada-no tenemos la culpa de ser perfectos por fuera y por dentro-levanto su vista haciendo poses melodramáticas mientras a Kazemaru le recorría una gota por la nuca

-sabes esto es molesto…

-que dices?-Endo se fue a un rinconcito a ser círculos junto con un aura oscura

-sí que eres fuerte, nadie puede deprimirlo tanto-decían los dos gemelos al unisón mientras se acercaban a Ichirouta

-que-decía un poco dudoso, hasta que entro en razón y corrió a disculparse-lo siento, no era mi intensión King

-que tonto-decía Atsuya

-nadie lo llama así-hablo Shiro

-quítate que estorbas-le golpeaban los dos gemelos a Endo

-déjate de niñerías que tienes muchas clientes-le decía Goenji pasando de todo (pobre nadie lo respeta XD)

-perdón por la tardanza-hablaba el peli castaño que venía agarrado del brazo del peli rosa

-_Yuuki Tachimukai y Jouusuke Tsunami, tercer año-_

-llegas tarde-le decían los dos gemelos

-lo siento, me quede dormido-respondía mientras se soltaba del brazo del mayor y se restregaba el ojo-creo, creo que todavía tengo sueño…

-kya-respondían unas chicas que andaban por ahí mientras lo abrazaban

-enserio va en último año?-preguntaba Kazemaru

-de que hablas, Tachi-sempai es más inteligente de lo que crees-le decía Endo quien al ver que no le importaba a nadie dejo su lado depresivo para otro momento

-ah…-suspiro-yo solo quería estudiar en un lugar tranquilo

-y volviendo al tema-Endo se giró a ver a Kazemaru de manera seria mientras el otro se ponía algo nervioso-te entrenare intensamente, sé que con tu apariencia no será muy fácil, pero si consigues que 100 personas te soliciten saldaras tu deuda además de ser una estrella del Host Club…

-Noooo-respondía el peli azulado mientras se lamentaba de su cruel destino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Iazuma Host Club-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Así no es!-le reclamaba (gritaba) Endo mientras levantaba el vaso que recién había puesto el otro-debes poner tu meñique debajo del vaso para que no haga ruido

-así no incomodas a las clientes ¿cierto?-le decía kazemaru quien se acababa de recuperar del reclamo (grito) de Endo

-no, de esa manera me haces ver bien-le decía sonriente

-ah…-respondía el otro mientras le bajaba una gota por su nuca

-tal vez necesitas verlo desde otra perspectiva-Endo poso su mano en su mejilla y se acomodó mirando fijamente a Kazemaru, pasaron unos segundos hasta que el peli azul dijo

-no siento nada…

-eres muy malo- y nuevamente estaba en el rincón haciendo círculos con el dedo en el suelo

-no perdóname, tal vez, yo si sentí algo jeje vi un brillo-trataba de animarle hasta que alguien se le tiro encima

-Kaze-chan, ¿¡comemos pasteles juntos!-Tachimukai se acababa de colgar del brazo del chico

-yo ah la verdad…-mientras que Kazemaru trataba de librarse del chico, Endo los miraba con una sonrisa

-eh escuchado que cuidas a un gatito abandonado…-se giró para ver quién era y allí estaba Natsumi, una de sus clientes más destacadas

-sí, pero es triste decir que fue abandonado-respondía Mamoru

-tal vez tengas razón…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Inazuma Host Club-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oigan ya compre lo que me pidieron-Kazemaru entraba con un montón de bolsas en sus manos, acababa de llegar de hacer las compras para el club

-oh conseguiste todo- Endo se acercó a revisar hasta que dio con algo que nunca había visto -¿café?

-sí, estaba en la lista

-ya está molido?

-no, es instantáneo-todos se acercaron a ver el nuevo descubrimiento del rey…

-este es el que los campesinos toman!-decía impresionado Mamoru

-oh vaya, ni siquiera tienen tiempo para moler los granos-decía Atsuya

-yo quiero probar-decía con una linda sonrisa Tachi

-está bien lo cambiare, pero no hagan tanto escándalo!-Kazemaru ya se estaba hartando

-no está bien lo beberemos-decía Endo con una sonrisa decidida

-waa eres genial-decía Shiro

-100 yenes por 300 gramos que ahorro-anotaba Goenji

-es más barato que una taza de café- hablaba Tsunami

-que desesperantes son…

-están felices por semejante idiotez…

-perdón-Ichirouta se giró a ver a la chica que le hablaba encontrándose con una peli naranja

-oh lo siento-decía ella-hablaba con migo misma

-Kazemaru ven aquí y haznos café de plebeyos!-decían todos en coro.

Después de prepararlo y beberlo al pobre de Kazemaru no le toco de otra que salir a comprar más, pues la excusa de Goenji fue que ese sabor poco convencedor les había deseado querer más- quien se cree eso-susurraba para sí mismo mientras regresaba con las compras

-eres grandioso-se le acercaba Endo mientras le tomaba por el rostro y lo acercaba al suyo-puedo darte las gracias con demostraciones de mi cuerpo

-no gracias, sería algo incómodo-respondía hastiado el otro de tanta ridiculez

-y tú que dices Shiro, encaja?

-no Atsuya, no lo hace…

-pues yo creo que es lo visual, es que estas gafas están muy pasadas de moda-Endo se acercó y retiro las gafas de kazemaru y todos los hay presente se quedaron helados

-que sucede?-pregunto el otro con temor

-Atsuya, Shiro

-si-respondieron los dos gemelos

-Goenji, llama por un uniforme nuevo, Tsunami-sempai trae unos lentes de contacto que te sobren

-y yo que hago!-decía Tachimukai

-come algunos pasteles

-HAI-respondía alegre el otro mientras cumplía la orden dada

-oigan que hacen!-Kazemaru se estaba quejando, pues los gemelos lo habían sentado y estaban cortando y arreglando su cabello

-quédate quieto somos profesionales!-decían al unisón

-waaa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Inazuma Host Club-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno y hasta aquí porq ya me dio sueño, además se me vino a la mente una idea para ¿Linda princesa?, XDD esta genial, bueno me despido antes de q la inspiración se vaya

Sayo-

Posdata: Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Woo no me demore nada escribiendo este cap, porque habrá sido ¿o_o?

Bueno no importa, hago las aclaraciones al final del cap ¿vale?

Agradecimientos por sus review a MizuKi-chan-18, kamon-dark-kazemaru, , Momo Neko 16, gemels moka, inayaon, AL3X LINTU, Eli y Onee-chan y wichi-sama

Y para Saya-chan dattebayo y Kasumi Yami no Amaya, yo también tengo pensado dejar a Shiro con Goenji, aunque en el original no quede así, después de todo esto es una copia chiveada XDDDD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Host Club-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-es necesario que me ponga esto?

-si-respondían los 6 chicos que esperaban a fuera a Ichirouta

-vale, ya termine…-todos prestaron atención a la cortina que empezaba a correrse dejando ver a Kazemaru con el uniforme del colegio, sin sus horribles lentes y con una coleta alta y su habitual flequillo, era realmente muy lindo (kyaaa hermoso w)

-¡mi hijo está creciendo!-lo decía muy emocionado Endo mientras se tiraba a abrazarlo

-si tienes razón-colaboraron los gemelos

-nos hubieras dicho antes que tenías buena apariencia, te hubiéramos puesto a trabajar como Host-le decía Goenji mientras escribía lagunas cosas en las hojas que tenía a la mano

-Kaze-chan es muy Kawaii-decia muy emocionado Tachi mientras se agarraba del brazo de Tsunami y este solo asentía dándole la razón

-como lo tenía previsto desde un comienzo-decía Endo con una pose muy pensativa y una sonrisa de orgullo

-mentira-dijeron a coro los otros 5

-cof cof-carraspeo Endo-muy bien, ahora empieza tu trabajo

-¿Qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Host Club-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y dinos Kazemaru-kun, que te gusta hacer?-preguntaba un chica que estaba sentada a su lado

-pues…ah yo

-¿te gustan los postres?-le preguntaba otra

-no realmente porq…

-¿Por qué estás aquí en el Inazuma Host club?-le pregunto otra. Esta pregunta izo desorientar un poco a Kazemaru, dejándolo pensando el porqué, llegando a una conclusión, era el perro…

-tu madre murió hace 10 años, ¿Quién hace los quehaceres en casa?-le pregunto la primera chica

Esto hizo que Kazemaru pusiera los pies en la tierra y viéndola fijamente sonrió de manera dulce para después desviar su mirada-yo los hago por supuesto, incluyendo la cena

-enserio?-pregunto una de ellas

-si….mi madre era una excelente cocinera y me dejo muchas recetas cuando estuvo en el hospital, empecé a prepararlas yo mismo y cada vez que una me salía bien mi padre se ponía muy feliz, me encanta hacerlas para él-les decía mientras le sonreía de manera hermosa a las tres chicas quienes solo suspiraron emocionadas

-p-podemos pedirte mañana de nuevo?-pregunto tímidamente una chica

-seguro, será un placer…-lo decía mientras volvía a sonreír

-tiene encanto natural-decían los gemelos al tiempo

-mi hijo está creciendo-decía Endo con cara de emoción, así es los tres observaban a Kazemaru desde lejos para verificar que le estuviera yendo bien

-Endo-kun-el nombrado se giró encontrándose con la chica peli roja-veo que ha progresado tu mascota

-déjame presentártela-se sentó en su silla y trono sus dedos llamando la atención de todos- ¡Kazemaru ven aquí por favor!

-discúlpenme un momento-les dijo a las 3 chicas para pararse y dirigirse a la mesa en donde se encontraba Endo

-quiero presentarte a una clienta, la princesa Natsumi-_es la chica de la otra vez…-_eran los pensamientos de Ichirouta, hasta que esta poso su vista en los ojos de él, haciéndolo reaccionar

-mucho gusto princesa-le decía con una encantadora sonrisa

-eres muy Kawaii-le decía Endo mientras se tiraba encima del peli azulado y lo abrazaba efusivamente

-por favor Endo, quítate, ¡auxilio!-era lo único que lograba decir hasta que sintió como era jalado y alzado, cuando fijo su vista vio al chico peli rosa de antes, quien era quien lo alzaba

-oye Tsunami-sempai, no tenías que llegar tan lejos-decía Endo con puchero-bájalo ahora-le pedia como un niño chiquito a quien le han robado un ducle

-hai-fue lo único que dijo para bajarlo e irse en busca de Tachi.

Natsumi quien se había mantenido al margen de todo solo miraba con furia al peli azul, luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Host Club-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-donde están mis cosas…-era la pregunta que se hacía Kazemaru, llevaba horas buscando su mochila y sus libros y no hallaba nada, en eso se acercó a la ventana que daba a la fuente encontrándose con sus cosas regadas en el agua-ah… y yo que pensé que en esta escuela no habían saboteadores…-fue lo único que dijo antes de echarse a correr encontrándose con Natsumi en su camino, pero decidió pasarla de largo hasta que oyó como lo llamaba

-Kazemaru-kun…-el chico se detuvo y se giró a verla , pero esta le daba la espalda-espero que aprendas tu lección…-se quedó mirándola con duda, luego la chica empezó a caminar y el retomo su camino hacia la fuente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Host Club-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_definitivamente fue ella, pero para que mencionarlo, nadie me hará caso-_eran los pensamientos del peli azul que en ese momento se encontraba sacando sus cosas de la fuente

-tienes valor para saltarte las actividades del club-le decía Endo quien acababa de llegar al lado de la fuente-¿Qué haces? ¿Lavas tu bolso?-pregunto inocentemente, a lo que el otro chico solo sonrió

-se me callo el bolso por accidente y no encuentro mi dinero para la comida de la semana-le respondía sin voltear a verlo, hasta que sintió que alguien entraba-no tienes por qué ayudarme, te mojaras también-le decía mientras lo veía, pero Endo no le izo caso

-si hacemos esto rápido, podremos regresar al club inmediatamente-le respondió mientras el también buscaba-ah…la encontré-dijo mientras sostenía una billetera en sus manos-toma…

Kazemaru lo vio y le sonrió, tomando la billetera y saliendo los dos del agua directamente al club

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Host Club-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-y dices que se te callo el bolso a la fuente-Natsumi estaba en el club sentada enfrente de Kazemaru, quien solo se preguntaba mentalmente el porqué lo había elegido a él si por encima se notaba que no le caía bien

-así es…-respondió humildemente

-una cosas es que busques las cosas por tu cuenta, pero, ¿poner en medio las hermosas manos de Endo?, que falta de respeto es que él no te ha dado casi todo-le pregunto viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisa de orgullo. El peli azulado solo la observo para luego decir

-¿acaso estas celosa?

Natsumi abrió sus ojos de par en par y se paró de la mesa, jalando al otro chico de la camiseta provocando que la mesa se cayera con todo lo que había hay, y que Kazemaru cayera encima de ella

-¡AUXILIO!¡KAZEMARU SE HA PUESTO MUY VIOLENTO!-gritaba desesperada mientras el nombrado solo la veía con desconcierto, hasta que sintieron que alguien los mojaba. Los dos alzaron su vista encontrándose con los gemelos

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto extrañada ella

Endo se acercó y la ayudo a parar-sabes, eres una de nuestras mejores clientes pero…-hizo una pausa para verla fijamente y con seriedad-eres muy mala, sabemos que fuiste tú la que arrojo las cosas de Kazemaru a la fuente además, él no es este tipo de chicos que se arrojarían sobre una dama

-tu…tu-decía aguantando las lágrimas Natsumi

-te pido que no vuelvas más-fueron las palabras de Endo, quien las dijo con decisión y mucha seriedad

-TE ODIO ENDO BAKA-le grito Natsumi mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar

-perdónanos Kazemaru-pidió disculpas Goenji

-este es el único traje que tenemos limpio-Tsunami lo ayudo a pararse y le acerco una bolsa

-hai-dijo él para pasar a vestirse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Host Club-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oye Kazemaru, traigo algunas toa…-Endo había abierto la cortina que cubría el lugar donde Kazemaru se estaba vistiendo, viendo que traía puesto el uniforme de chica del colegio, sus ojos se ancharon y soltó la cortina sin darse cuenta

-¡¿PORQUE ESTA VESTIDO COMO CHICA?-gritaba Endo desesperado a los 5 chicos del Inazuma Host, Kazemaru también se encontraba allí sentado, se veía bien con el cabello suelto

-era el último que quedaba-dijo con simpleza Goenji

-además le queda bien-decía Tachi muy emocionado mientras se abrazaba a Kazemaru

-si…-respondieron todos a coro

-realmente no me importa-decía el peli azulado llamnado la atención de todos-necesitaba cambiarme, además ellos tienen razón…-le decía mientras se paraba y se ponía frente al espejo arreglando su cabello-me veo bien…-lo dijo con una sonrisa para después voltearse a ver a Endo, quien solo se sonrojo a más no poder…

_Que puede pasar, tan solo con estar perdido…_

_Primero: Entrar a un nuevo club…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Host Club-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno y que tal el cap? Si lo se aburrido y sin gracia -.-'

Estoy pensando en hacer el cap de a dos partes, también no meteré mucho relleno como el manga y el anime, tal vez uno que otro cap y la historia de todos u.u

A ver que mas, asi , por lo último, lo pondré siempre al final de eso de que se puede conseguir, ¿porque? No sé, el mundo está al revés XDD

Jeje, bueno y sin más me despido hasta la otra semana que me desaga de mis deberes y peuda escribir todo un día como loca de nuevo…

Sayo-


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Waa cuanto tiempo sin subir esta conti n_nU pero creo que pude haberla echo mejor, nose esta mañana me pare y me entraron ganas, y al parecer hasta que no la termine no me pude ir a dormir ¬¬

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

Bueno, sin más a leer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué tal tu viaje de negocios en Japón? Padre…

-estuvo genial, cene con mi socio y mira, aquí hay una foto sobre el y sus hijos-el Señor Otonashi extendió la fotografía asía su hija, la cual la tomo y ensancho sus ojos

-padre…-susurro

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto un tanto preocupado

-¡ME CASARE CON ESTE CHICO!-la chica dejo la foto sobre la mesa y salió corriendo en busca de su maleta

-¿PERO QUE DICES?-pregunto desconcertado-¡HARUNA ESPERA!-muy tarde, su hija ya había tomado el jet privado y se dirigía a Japón

-¡ESPERAME MIYABI-KUN!-fue lo último que escucho salir de los labios de su hija

-lo lamento por ese chico-el señor Otonashi se giró y tomo la fotografía, observando al muchacho con el cual su hija había parecido obsesionarse recién-Goenji…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Host Club ha abierto…

-Endo-kun, ¿porque eres tan guapo?-pregunto tímidamente una chica cualquiera

Endo, quien vestía una yukata naranja con decorados respondió con simpleza-porque así podre estar en tus ojos eternamente-

-Endo-kun, ¿Por qué tienes una voz tan melosa?-pregunto otra chica

-para que mis sentimientos lleguen al fondo de tu corazón-volvió a responder

-Endo-kun, ¿Por qué me miras con lágrimas?-pregunto otra chica

-porque tu sonrisa es tan fresca que inunda mi corazón-esta vez alzo su mirada con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a las tres chicas

-Endo-kun...-suspiraron las tres

-después de todo tienen el mismo kimono-otras dos chicas charlaban con los gemelos Fubuki quienes usaban Yukatas celestes con blanco

-los trajes que ustedes ven, los hizo nuestra madre-les dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa-aceptamos pedidos ahora mismo

-además nuestra abuela fue quien nos vistió-dijo con una linda sonrisa Shiro

-y desvestirte es cosa mía ¿verdad Shiro?-Atsuya tomo su rostro y lo acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro

-Atsuya, decir eso enfrente de tantas personas es vergonzoso-Shiro se sonrojo levemente alejando su rostro, y como buenas fujoshis que son las chicas empezaron a gritar diciendo cosas como "déjenos verlo" o "somos señoritas, merecemos ver"

-haciendo esas estupideces de nuevo-Kazemaru rodo los ojos con fastidio, llevaba un kimono rosa con detalles en azul

-Kazemaru-kun-dos chicas se acercaron a él-tu kimono es muy hermoso, ¡pareces una chica!

-ah…-dijo un tanto confundido

-Kazemaru te han designado-se giró encontrándose con Goenji, quien vestía una Yukata marro-al parecer el número de chicas que se te designan se ha aumentado-le decía con simpleza mientras escribía en su libreta quien sabe que cosas-no tengo interés en agregarte el IVA pero por favor no te tomes a la ligera el precio del alquiler de ese traje ¿vale?-Preguntó sonriendo imperceptiblemente

-_este es el rey del mal o qué?-_pensaba para sí mismo Kazemaru

-Kaze-chan, Kaze-chan-se giró encontrándose con Tachimukai quien llevaba un Kimono morado con azul además de encontrarse sollozando-perdí mi sandalia-Las chicas se acercaron a ver, y Kazemaru se acercó a él

-no la llevabas hace poco-le decía, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Tsunami quien llevaba una yukata de color azul con rojo

-Yuuki-se acercó a él y se inclinó (prácticamente arrodillado) alzo el pie de Tachi delicadamente y le coloco la sandalia que había perdido

-Tsunami-susurro aun con lágrimas en sus ojos Tachimukai

-se te callo por ahí-decía seriamente

-¡Tsunami!-el pequeño se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza y una hermosa sonrisa

-¡Kyaaa!-todas las chicas hay presentes se emocionaron

-Soltar lagrimas tiene mucho éxito en estos días, ¿Cómo pueden soltar lagrimas tan fácilmente?-se preguntaba así mismo Kazemaru con un tic en su único ojo visible

-la verdad es que las chicas caen por unos ojos con lágrimas-Atsuya se acercó a él posando un brazo por encima de su cuello

-así que usamos esto-Shiro hizo lo mismo pero le entrego unas gotas para las ojos

-ahh-el tic de Kazemaru era cada vez más notorio-que bajo llegan ustedes-suspiro

-Pero que dices, no todas las lágrimas son de mentiras-Endo se acercó quitando de encima a los gemelos y tomándolo de las manos-las mías son reales-le dijo viéndolo fijamente mientras de sus ojos salían dos lagrimas-¿ah que te eh enamorado?-pregunto con ilusión

-pues no, no lo has hecho-dijo cortantemente Ichirouta

-que eres malo-Endo se giró con un puchero dándose cuenta de una chica que se escondía por detrás del marco de puerta

-¿una cara nueva?-preguntaron los gemelos al unisón

-oye querida, no seas tímida y pasa-Endo puso su mejor sonrisa y con su brazo extendido la invitaba a entrar mientras detrás de él aparecía un fondo lleno de rosas. La chica entro acercándose a Endo, este la tomo por la barbilla y se acercó lenta y seductoramente-Bienvenida al Inazuma Host Club

-n…-dijo ella

-¿n…?-repitió Endo, animándola a seguir

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES FARSANTE!-la chica lo golpeo en el rostro, tirándolo hacia atrás, todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos

-¿farsante?-dijeron al unisón todos

-yo… un farsante-Endo no se creía lo que oía

-¡Así es! ¡No me creo que seas el príncipe de este lugar! ¡Una persona principesca no extiende su amor tan fácilmente!-Endo se fue hacia atrás- ¡y por qué tienes esa cara de tonto!-Sintió como una flecha lo atravesaba-¡Es como si solo fueras un narcista estúpido!-otra flecha-¡Incompetente! ¡Plebeyo! ¡De lo peor!-otra tres flechas

-¡Nooooooo!-grito Endo para caer en el suelo como un saco de patatas derrotado (XD). Al hacerlo Goenji apareció detrás de él

-tu no…. Serás-decía pensativamente. La chica lo vio y su cara de enojo cambio a una de ilusión

-¡Goenji-sama!-grito para saltar encima de Endo como si de un trampolín fuese y se arrojó a los brazos de Goenji, abrazándolo- por fin…el príncipe solo para mi-decía felizmente y Shuuya solo estaba impresionado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿prometido?-todos los presentes estaban impresionados, ya se habían cambiado y estaban parados frente a la chica para escuchar el que hacia ahí

-así es-afirmo ella-soy Haruna Otonashi y desde mañana empezare a estudiar aquí-les decía con una linda sonrisa

Endo estaba en un rinconcito con un aura depresiva y con el ceño fruncido por lo que paso ase poco

-ven está enfadado-dijo Tachimukai. Todos estaban observándolo con una gota bajando por su nuca

-es que mamá le oculto un secreto a papá-dijeron los dos gemelos a la vez (mamá: Goenji papá: Endo)

-está bien, ¿pero tienen que seguir usando eso del matrimonio?-Goenji les pregunto con una ceja alzada

-fue amor a primera vista-Haruna salto de su asiento colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas y empezó a menearse, todos la observaron-Como demostraba efecto a las flores de jardín sin que nadie lo mirara y como tomo al gatito herido en sus brazos con esa amabilidad…

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntaron los gemelos Fubuki

-¿No te abras equivocado de persona?-pregunto con una sonrisa Kazemaru

-¡claro que no!-Haruna se puso enfrente de él-alguien tan amable y tan gentil, que no busca su beneficio propio, una persona que aprecia la solidaridad pero es solitario-mientras ella hablaba, Goenji se quedaba con los ojos abiertos y los chicos del Club salían en el fondo tapándose la cara evitando reírse en voz alta- del juego de simulación que hace palpitar tu corazón: ukidoki Memorial

-jajajajaja-está bien, ahora todos estaban en el suelo tomándose el estómago del dolor que tenían por reírse

-¡Goenji buena persona!-decía Atsuya

-¡es súper solidario!-le colaboraba Shiro

-¡Y es sacado de un video juego!- Tachimukai ya estaba llorando

-¡no se rían!-Haruna les grito haciéndolos callar instantáneamente-Goenji-kun, ¡tú te pareces a él, tú serás mío!-empezó a dar vueltas como colegiala enamorada por toda la sala sin prestarle mayor importancia a lo que dijeran los otros

-…-todos los chicos la miraban enrarecida

-ya veo-se giraron a ver a Goenji quien se encontraba sentado despreocupadamente-has fantaseado tanto con el personaje que te has propuesto a casarte con él…

-¿Otaku?-preguntaron los gemelos aterrorizados

-¡otaku!-les colaboro Tachimukai escondiéndose detrás de Tsunami

-…-si ese fue tsunami

-entonces, ¿esto de ser su prometido?-le pregunto Endo asustado

-bueno, no recuerdo a ver aceptado jamás-todos suspiraron con alivio-además, es la primera vez que la veo

-a ver empezado por ahí antes-dijeron los gemelos

-ahora que lo recuerdo-se dijo así misma parando y acercándose con una sonrisa a Goenji-¿tú eres el jefe de este club? ¿Verdad, Goenji-kun?-le pregunto con una linda sonrisa

-sí, Goenji-chan es el jefe-le respondió Tachimukai quien recibió una mirada asesina de la chica por el "chan"-soy un chico bueno…-se repetía Tachi mientras era abrazado por Tsunami

-lo se Yuuki, lo se…-le decía tratando de animarle el peli rosa (XD)

-¡muy bien, entonces de ahora en adelante seré la administradora de este club!

-¿ah?-se preguntaron todos enrarecidos

-¿estás de acuerdo con esto Goenji?-le pregunto Endo con pucheros

-es la hija de un importante negociante de mi padre, te pido que seas cortes con ella-le respondió saliendo del club

-¡espero trabajar con ansias con todos ustedes!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no es malo tener una administradora

-¿Ah?-preguntaban todos enrarecidos, se encontraban en el club platicando cuando de repente llego Endo con una sonrisa y hablando de la nueva administradora

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Kazemaru

-está en tu clase ¿verdad?-le pregunto, no más bien afirmo Endo a lo que el otro asintió-pues por eso, no es bueno que solo tengas a ese par de gemelos engreídos como tus compañeros

-¿engreídos nosotros?-se preguntaban los gemelos mientras se señalaban

-además, así aprenderás más sobre las chicas-le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo al peli azulado quien solo lo veía con una gota bajando por su nuca

-Endo no creo que..

-¡Chicos les he preparado galletas!-Haruna acababa de interrumpir con un plato de galletas en sus manos

-oh que hermosa chica, me has llegado al corazón…-le dijo acercándosele y abrazándola por los hombros Endo

-¡NO SON PARA TI PRINCIPE FARSANTE!-le grito enojada mandándolo a volar "literalmente"

-eres cruel…-hablaba por susurros Endo quien se encontraba en una esquina deprimente, pero seguía siendo ignorado

-son para ti Goenji-kun-le decía con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas ofreciéndoselas al mencionado-están un poco quemadas, pero aun así ya se lo que dirás

_-"todo lo que hagas, es delicioso mi leidy"_

_-¡_kyaaa!-gritaba con emoción la chica al imaginárselo de esa manera

-están un poco quemadas-hablaba Tachimukai para sí mismo en voz alta, mientras comía una de esas galletas

-suelta eso Yuuki, le harán daño a tu estomago-le pedía Tsunami en voz baja para que la chica no escuchara

-¡¿Qué DICEN?-grito enojada Haruna

-¡Ahhhh!-Tsunami agarro a Tachimukai de su cintura y salió corriendo mientras eran seguidos muy de cerca por Haruna-¡QUE MIEDO!

-a ver…-Kazemaru tomo una galleta y le dio un pequeño mordisco-tienen buen olor y no saben para nada mal

-je-sonrieron los dos gemelos maliciosamente, acababan de tener una idea

-déjame probar-Atsuya tomo la galleta y la puso en la boca del peli azulado, después lo tomo de la barbilla y se acercó tomando la galleta con su boca pero sin besarse

-…-Endo desde su rinconcito depresivo lo noto todo, y ahora estaba de piedra

-oye Kazemaru-el mencionado se giró a verla con la galleta todavía en su boca (si Atsuya le quito solo la mitad ¬¬)-tienes migajas en tu mejilla-lo tomo de la barbilla y con su lengua la retiro

-¡Ahhh!-grito Endo acercándose a Goenji, reclamándole-¡Mira, lo ves lo ves!

-oigan podían decirme y yo solo me lo hubiera quitado-les dijo en pucheros sobándose la mejilla-y si quieren una podían haberla tomado de aquí

-¡T-T-Tu reacción tenía que ser diferente!-le grito tomándolo de la cara, teniéndolo muy cerca-¡debiste haber mostrado rechazo hacia ellos!

-por favor deja tu acoso sexual, sempai-le respondió el peli azulado rodando los ojos con fastidio

-¿¡Acoso sexual!, ¡si esto es acoso sexual entonces ellos te violaron!

-si, si perdón mi señor…

-Haruna-chan, Haruna-chan-la mencionada se giró a ver a Tachimukai -¿quieres leche?-le pregunto ofreciéndole un vaso

-no son buenos…-dijo pensativamente la chica

-¿eh?-pregunto confundido Tachi

-¡NO SON LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENOS!-grito enojada captando al atención de todos-¡a excepción de Goenji-kun, todos son unos ineptos!

-¿QUE?-preguntaron todos muy asustados

-de ahora en adelante cambiare sus personajes, ¡empezando por ti!-señalo a Tachimukai quien solo se puso blanco abrazándose a Tsunami (de nuevo)

-¿y-yo?-pregunto temeroso

-si eres lindo por dentro y por fuera no eres muy diferente de un niño, por lo tanto… ¡tienes cara linda pero por dentro tienes una bestia reprimida!

-¡Ahhh!-grito asustado Tachimukai

-Tsunami, tu eres un subordinado de tu mejor amigo de la infancia

-¿eh?

-Los gemelos ahora son jugadores de Basket ball y están encerrados en su mundo

-¿basket?

-Kazemaru es muy lindo, pero sufre constantes acosos e intimidaciones

-ah…

-y tu príncipe farsante-se giró señalando a Endo quien solo trago saliva-aunque todos adoran tu apariencia, solo es una farsa porque tú, tu…¡Eres un príncipe solitario!

-¡Y-yo!-pregunto asustado Endo empezando a dar vueltas por el club

-ah tu Goenji-kun, tu estas bien así, sigue siendo tan amable como siempre

-para mí es un honor-le sonrió inclinándose levemente

-príncipe solitario…-susurro Endo cabis bajo-¡es perfecto!-chillo emocionado con estrellitas en sus ojos

-tal vez es el más equivocado-resoplo Kazemaru

-Goenji-hablo Atsuya agarrándolo de un hombro

-haz algo por favor-le pidió Fubuki tomándolo del otro hombro

-pero si el príncipe parece emocionado-les dijo señalando a Endo quien estaba contra la pared haciendo una pose de renegado

-Haruna-chan, ¿qué te parece esta pose?-le pregunto fingiendo cara de rechazado

-¡es perfecta!-le dijo muy emocionada-aunque sería más efectivo si lloviera

-¿eh?-preguntaron los dos gemelos mientras les recorría una gota por la cabeza

-dejémoslo a ver qué pasa-hablo Goenji-tal vez sea interesante… tal vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atsuya corría con la pelota rebotando, tomándola entre sus manos la lanzo haciendo una encesta de 3 puntos

-¡Kyaaaa!-gritaban todas las chicas emocionadas

-¡Gracias!-decía muy alegre Atsuya, pero su cara de satisfacción cambio a una de preocupación al ver como Shiro estaba en el suelo-¡Shiro!-grito alarmado acercándose a él, viendo como lo recogían en una camilla

-¡Shiro, Shiro!-se acercó tomándolo de la mano

-Atsuya déjalo, regresa al partido-le pedía el entrenador

-¡Cállate!-le grito mirándolo con odio

-Atsuya…-susurro Shiro-Atsuya, debes calmarte, no debes preocuparte de mi dolor…-le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos posando una de sus manos en la mejilla del otro-ve y juega…

-No puedo-le grito Atsuya con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos tomando la mano del otro entre las suyas-Me duele… ¡Me duele mucho!

-lo sé-le respondió Shiro con una sonrisa-pero nuestro dolor no es entendido por nadie, aunque mientras que estemos juntos no importa el mundo…

-les tengo envidia a los dos…-susurro a lo lejos un chico peli castaño, los gemelos se giraron a él, dándose cuenta que ya no se encontraban en la cancha sino en un hermoso jardín

-Endo-sempai…-susurro Shiro

-pero si eres el ídolo de esta academia-le dijo Atsuya

-ídolo ¿eh?- puso una sonrisa triste y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo que amenazaba con llover-si solo soy eso, entonces es mejor estar solo…

-¿Por qué sigues corriendo?-a lo lejos se podía observar como dos chicos seguían a un peli azulado quien se caía al tropezarse con una rama, arrastrándose con miedo al árbol más cercano se apoyo

-n-no p-por favor…-susurro con miedo el peli azulado

-¿Qué te eh dicho?, no puedes escapar-le contesto el de pelo castaño acerándose a él con una sonrisa retorcida

-déjalo ya, Yuuki-le decía el otro

-cállate Tsunami-le reprimió-¿quieres que te castigue otra vez?-le pregunto mientras sostenía al peli azulado entre sus manos, alzado por su cuello mirándolo mordazmente

-T-Tachimukai-sempai-suplicaba con dificultad al respirar el peli azulado

-sh…-le callo el otro viéndolo fijamente para que enseguida sus ojos se pusieran cristalinos-¡Kaze-chan! ¡perdón!-le grito abrazándolo (estrangulándolo)

-¡Corten!-grito muy enojada Haruna, las luces se encendieron dejando ver a un grupo ni muy grande ni muy pequeño de camarógrafos, maquilladores, modistas, etc…

-¡Tu! ¡Apégate al guion!-le grito a Tachimukai-¡dejen de grabar, tomaremos un descanso!

-si jefa-contesto un hombre dando la señal para que descansaran un rato

-¿Por qué el cambio de nuestro carácter termino en una grabación de película?-preguntaban los dos gemelos que se encontraban sentados en la parte de atrás con Goenji

-no lo sé-le respondió Kazemaru-pero es una grabación muy exagerada

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-le pregunto incrédulo Goenji-el hombre que está haciendo la filmación es uno de los más reconocidos directores de cine

-ricos bastardos…-pronuncio secamente Kazemaru

-lo que no entiendo es porque Shiro tiene que ser el seme-dijo con molestia Atsuya

-si es verdad-le colaboro el otro

-¿Seme?-pregunto Kazemaru confundido

-olvídalo, no lo entenderías-le respondieron restándole importancia al asunto

-¡Kazemaru! ¿Qué tal te pareció mi actuación?-pregunto Endo acercándose a él

-increíble, no sé cómo puedes meterte tanto en el personaje…

-es que eh descubierto un nuevo lado de mí, y es genial-le dijo con emoción en sus ojos

-de verdad?-Endo se giró para observarlo-es que creo que tal y como eres está bien sempai

-eh..-Endo se sorprendió y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-ya veo…s-si tú lo dices-le decía avergonzado y feliz

-_con un lado oscuro este tipo sería peor-_pensaba Kazemaru

-Kazemaru-kun, es tu turno-le gritaba Haruna a lo lejos

-Hai

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por aquí Kazemaru-kun-le decía agitando su mano

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-le pregunto con algo de temor al ver a dos chicos desconocidos y de mala cara al lado de ella

-ellos harán una aparición especial, para llegar a la popularidad, necesitamos villanos de verdad y ellos son hijos de la mafia, por lo tanto son perfectos-chillaba emocionada la peli azulada

-¡Oye espera un momento!-le regaño el peli azulado-¡Que Tobitaka-san y yo seamos hijos de dos mafiosos no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!

-Haruna, no creo que deberías hacer esto

-muy bien, vengan por aquí-Haruna los ignoro y tomo del brazo al peli morado, arrastrándolo consigo

-¡oye suéltame!-le grito para enseguida empujarla contra la utilería

-¡Haruna!-grito Kazemaru asustado

-¡Ah!-gimió del dolor cerrando sus ojos, esperando el impacto, el cual nunca llego

-estas bien…-le susurraron al odio, abrió sus ojos y girándose vio que Kazemaru había sido quien le había servido como amortiguador-ah…-gimoteo este

-¡Kazemaru-kun!-dijo muy asustada arrodillándose a su lado

-es verdad lo que dicen

-¿eh?

-si clasificas a la gente por categorías, no serás capaz de ver lo realmente importante

-no, no te entiendo-le dijo con los ojos en sollozos

-Kazemaru, escuche un ruido, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto alarmado Endo. El peli azulado se giró a verlo pero unas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos, lo cual hizo que algo dentro de Mamoru explotara y acercándose a Tobitaka lo estampo con la pared -¡¿Qué RAYOS LE HAS ECHO?-le grito con furia

-espere, sempai, ella ha empezado-le decía nerviosamente el peli azulado que le acompañaba

-es verdad, Endo-se giró a ver a Kazemaru quien se refregaba los ojos-déjalos quieto

-hai-Endo lo soltó, a lo que los chicos aprovecharon para salir corriendo con miedo-Kazemaru…-susurro acercándose a él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos-te duele…-le pregunto tristemente

-si…-le respondió el otro-mira, mis lentes de contacto, se han caído-le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que el de pelo castaño solo atino a quedarse como piedra

-¿Con…tacto?-pregunto aun sin creérselo, pero al ver como el otro asentía con una sonrisa sonrió el también-jeje, me has asustado

-je-sonría dulcemente el peli azulado

-¡Corten!-se giraron a ver a la chica-lo han garbado cierto-los camarógrafos asentían-esto será genial, ahora solo necesitamos que Goenji-kun haga una narración y…

Crack

-¿eh?-se giró a ver que había sido ese ruido

-¡No mi cámara!-gritaba desesperadamente el chico

-Goenji-kun…-susurro

-lo siento-le dijo como si nada, tirando la piedra que momentos atrás había usado para romper la cámara-no podemos grabar a nuestros integrantes forjando violencia, esto solo causa problemas-le reprimía secamente-tu causas muchos problemas…

-¿Por quég?-preguntaba Haruna mientras lagrimas saladas bajaban de sus ojos-¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¡deberías ser amable y dulce! ¡tú no eres así!

-es porque Goenji nunca ha sido así

-eh?-Haruna se giró encontrándose con Endo, quien le miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva

-yo, no lo entiendo…-susurro para caer de rodillas y ponerse a llorar

-está bien que no lo entiendas ahora-alzo su mirada encontrándose con la de Kazemaru, quien le miraba de manera dulce-es divertido conocer a la gente tal y cual es, ¿no crees?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios días después

El Inazuma Host Club ha abierto

-Endo-kun, hemos comprado el video-decían emocionadas las chicas que estaban allí

-si yo también

-y yo

-¿eh?-se preguntaban todos confundidos

-el príncipe solitario fue tan sugoi

-y la personalidad diabólica de Tachi-sempai

-y al relación entre Endo-kun y Kazemaru-kun fue fantástica

-¡kyaaa!-gritaban emocionadas las chicas

-Goenji…-susurro mientras tronaba los dedos Endo

- eh salvado la película, claro cortando la parte violenta, además nunca dije que no fuera aceptable venderla-les decía con sonrisa orgullosa el… orgulloso (¬¬U)

-¿esa era la cosa interesante de la que tanto hablabas?-preguntaron los dos gemelos a la vez con una gota bajando por su nuca

-_este chico, cuando planeo todo esto…-_se preguntaba mentalmente Kazemaru

-Buenos días-saludaba alegremente Haruna

-¿tú no habías regresado a Francia?-le pregunto Endo

-me eh dado cuenta de la amabilidad del cuerpo que me protegió -decía soñadoramente Haruna-esto es a lo que le llaman amor a primera vista, ¿No crees Kazemaru-kun?-le pregunto tomándolo de las manos

-¿QUE?-grito con los ojos como platos Endo

-¿perdón?-preguntaba incrédulo el peli azulado

-ven, necesito que sepas más cosas de mi-y arrastrándolo lo saco fuera del club

-¿esto está realmente bien?-le preguntaron los gemelos a Goenji

-¿porque no?-les respondió como si nada- ahora serán más amigos, tal y como Endo lo quería

-¡eso no es amistad!-se defendía Endo

-Ve Kazemaru-kun, vamos a mi casa

-¡Espera! ¡No te lleves a Kazemaru!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waa final idiota XD

Nee encerio que pude haberlo echo mejor ¬¬

Pero en fin,no dejare preguntas ni nada, asi que nos vemos pronto

Sayo-


End file.
